mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master/Gallery
Twilight gets two tickets Applejack_and_Twilight_S01E03.png Applejack_with_Twilight_S01E03.png Applejack S01E03.png Applejack happy S01E03.png apple.PNG|The perfect apple Twilight didnt get the apple S01E03.png Spike.PNG Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|I've got a Golden Ticket! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack's reasons Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's Dream of the Gala.png|Applejack's dream of going to Grand Galloping Gala. (Berry Punch is the next customer, Daisy was the previous) Applejack winning S01E03 .png Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|Before Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|After Big Macintosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png Grannysmith.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Spying S1E3.png I was busy S1E3.png Naping S1E3.png Extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png The_Wonderbolts_Flying_S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Dream of the Gala.png|Rainbow Dash's Buccaneer Blaze during her Grand Galloping Gala Moment. Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|I see Derpy. And Sparkler. The_Wonderbolts_S01E03.png Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|RD getting accepted into the Wonderbolts (in her mind) Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Bon Bon and Berry Punch among others watch Dash with the Wonderbolts. Applejack_with_Rainbow_Dash_S01E03.png Challenge to hoof wrestle S1E3.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Applejack1 S01E03.png Rainbow_excited1_S01E03.png Applejack2 S01E03.png Rainbow_excited2_S01E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Hoofrassle.png Twilight's friends want to go Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie S1E03.png 830px-Pinkie_Gala_Fantasy.png Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie's Dream of the Gala.png|"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala, is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png|Piñata Sun-beamsS01E03.png|Sun-beams Pin_the_tail.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png Pinkie_tongue_S01E03.png Rarity_dreaming_S01E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Everypony_looks_to_see_the_bride.png|Daisy, two Derpy Hooves, Minuette, and Golden Harvest turn to see the bride. Rarity YES S1E03.png Rarity dreaming about Blueblood.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Upset_Rarity1_S01E03.png Upset_Rarity2_S01E03.png Upset_Rarity3_S01E03.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight S01E03.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E03.jpeg Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png Rarity the unicorn.jpg Fluttershy6 S01E03.png Fluttershy5 S01E03.png Fluttershy4 S01E03.png Fluttershy3 S01E03.png Fluttershy2 S01E03 .png Fluttershy 26.png|Just too cute Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Fluttershy14 S01E03.png Fluttershy 13 S01E03.png Fluttershy12 S01E03.png Fluttershy11 S01E03.png Fluttershy10 S01E03.png Fluttershy9 S01E03.png Fluttershy8 S01E03.png Fluttershy7 S01E03.png Argument over the tickets Fluttershy3 S01E03.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight_curled_up_S01E03.png Ticketmaster2.png Rarity_but_S01E03.png Twilight Shouting S1E2.png|QUIIIET!!! Shoo!_S01E03.png|Spike, why are you leaving too? Twilight alone S1E03.jpg|Alone at last Doing favors for Twilight Bon-Bon at a cafe.png Long arm of the waiter S1E03.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight_Sparkle_Can't_Decide_S1_E3.jpg Twilight_eating_petals_S01E03.png|Remember, she's a pony, not a pony-shaped human. Twilight_image_S01E03.png|Apparently, she cares for AJ and 'Shy more. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|Bon Bon, Daisy, and Lemon Hearts see Twilight freak out. Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Horte Cuisine leading a drenched Daisy inside the café. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is not impressed with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow_Dash_doing_favours_S1E3.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow Angel S1 E3.png|Rainbow Dash looking down upon the world Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png Rarity X Twilight.jpg Twilight's new saddle.png Spike choke S01E03.png Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Forgot the hat.jpg Dandy Spike.jpg|Doesn't he look just... dandy? Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Who needs him anyways? Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png Applejack4 S01E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|What do you say to that best friend :) Fluttershy21 S01E03.png Fluttershy20 S01E03.png Fluttershy19 S01E03.png Fluttershy18 S01E03.png Fluttershy17 S01E03.png Fluttershy16 S01E03.png Fluttershy15 S01E03.png Twilight hunger or integ E3-W 4.0239.png|Angel offers a salad. No more favors! Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie 11.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine_offers_Twilight_Sparkle_carrots_S1E03.png Daisy_S01E03.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png|Bon Bon and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|One of Twilight's disguises from the ponies Spike disguise E3-W 3.6147.png|Spike's so cute, isn't he? Golden Harvest S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on two hooves, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png|Bon Bon, Daisy, Lemon Hearts, and two other earth ponies harassing Twilight for the ticket Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The aforementioned five (and Derpy) watch as Twilight casts a spell... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Resolution Twilight panicking S1E3.png|Now quick, lock the doors! Fluttershy Blue Wing.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png shame.PNG Rainbowdashticketdance2.png|I got the ticket! I got the ticket! Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! I got the ticket! Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Spike preparing to write S1E3.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Pinkie looking S1E3.png Fluttershy22 S01E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Tixeverypony.png Spike with Gala ticket.png|Aww... Looks like Spike wanted to go after all. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:The Ticket Master images